


The Werewolf Is a Part-Timer!

by cannibal_pudding



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Multi, Teen Derek, derek is a part-timer, part-time horror stories, stiles is a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibal_pudding/pseuds/cannibal_pudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about Derek's life as a movie theater part-timer. </p><p>It's summer break in Beacon Hills and Werewolf, Derek Hale has taken his life in luxury for granted. His parents decide to cut him off, forcing him to find work. He found a job easily enough at the local movie theater thanks to his lacrosse teammate. However, everything isn't smooth sailing and Derek quickly finds out how difficult life is for the other half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

His first day was spent shadowing Boyd, a supervisor at the Beacon Hills Cinemas. Derek’s arms hung defeated at his sides. Boyd was speaking a mile a minute and Derek couldn’t keep up. He heard something about butter before kernels…or was it kernels before butter. 

His uniform was ridiculous. He had to wear black slacks with nonslip shoes. The t-shirt made him look like a clown, referee. Someone threw up rainbows and splattered them on the shirt. It was apparently an advertising for a new movie coming out in the fall. Hopefully, no one from the werewolf division lacrosse teams would see him and his shirt of many colors. 

Boyd expressed full apologies. It was easy for him. Supervisors and managers got to wear straight black polo shirts regardless of what the crew members wore.

When Derek tuned back in, the supervisor was explaining the various roles in the stands. There were the fryers, hotdog buns, pizza ovens, pretzels?! Was he working at a fair or a movie theater? He sucked in a long breath but quickly regretted it. 

Heavy smoke and the smell of burned popcorn filled his lungs. Why would anyone subjugate themselves to this torture? 

“Those are the basics so far, any questions Derek?” 

The werewolf blinked a few times before shaking his head. How hard could it be? He knew how to count money, he was good with lifting things. Piece of cake.

“Alright good! You can front bar for Isaac. I’ve looked at industry expectations for Jurassic World, and I don’t think you’ll have to worry about opening weekend. We can train you during that week.” 

Boyd gave Derek a warm smile before explaining the situation to Isaac. The cashier looked over to Derek and waved. New fish in the pond, no problem.

Ushers were pushing their porters along the lobby, sweeping up wayward popcorn and napkins. Secretly, Derek was thankful he didn’t have to usher. During his orientation, he was told horror stories of the mess people left during the first Avengers movie. He wasn’t great with people, but he was shit at cleaning. 

“Hey Derek! I’m Isaac. Another cashier just called out. Boyd is going to get you a till and you’ll be next to me. It’s Monday so it’s generally dead for the most part. Boyd said you didn’t have any questions right? I know your first day can be a bit overwhelming. Just do be afraid to ask.”

From that point, Isaac introduced him to the register or P.O.S. Derek had never touched a register. It was his first job. Being eighteen and never working was a shock for his hiring manager. He was thankful for Jackson putting a good word in for him. 

The register was easy to memorize. Isaac told him every once in awhile there would be deals and went to a specific page. He then went on a tangent how they were constantly changing and the employees were hardly ever notified of the changes. 

At some point Derek tuned him out. He could feel his phone buzz in his pocket. Boyd warned him earlier that Gerard Argent, their general manager, watched the cameras and would write anyone up if he saw them on a cellphone. It didn’t stop the twitch in Derek’s fingers. 

“What’s the hardest part about the job?” He asked Isaac. The lobby was completely dead with another movie starting in an hour. 

The other man thought about it for a quick moment, “The guests honestly. Our regulars are usually these sweet elderly women. Then you get people who come to the movies once in a blue moon and complain about the prices. Luckily, most of our guests are werewolves. I hear that human theaters are worse. And then…. Oh, I almost forgot!”

Isaac pulled away from the register and headed to the back. When he returned, there was a stack of cards in his hand. 

“These will become your lifeblood.” 

“What are they?” Derek asked, pulling a card from the top stack. He flipped it over and analyzed the small print.

“Membership cards. You have to ask guest if they have one or if they want them EVERY TIME. Again, Mr. Argent is always watching. It’s a rumor that he has microphones all over the counter, but I don’t think they’re true. The cards cost 12$ for an entire year. They give members free upgrades on popcorn and soft drinks. And when they spend 50$ they get 5$ back. It’s a pretty good deal, but people will get really nasty about it. “

"12$ for plastic?” Derek’s eyebrows shot up. “What if they don’t come to the movie often?”

“Then don’t sell it to them. Just say ok and move on. If you dwell on it for too long, the guest will more than likely get pissed off or flustered. They’ll complain about you too so you want to watch out for that.”

Derek nodded slowly. He sort of got it. Don’t make people mad if he wanted to keep his job. It wasn’t like all people were how Isaac described. There had to be some good apples in the bunch.

Erica was another employee with them in the stands. Isaac said she was back bar. Basically anything they needed outside of popcorn, pretzels, and hotdogs, she was in charge of. She leaned on a warmer while he thumbs typed away on her phone.

“Isn’t she worried about getting in trouble?” 

“There aren’t any cameras over there yet. If Mr. Argent had his way, there'd be cameras in the bathrooms. Erica likes taking her life in her own hands. Most people just let her be.”

“Derek right? Your first day is pretty uneventful?” 

The tone in her voice made Derek worry. He didn’t trust it. Even Isaac was on edge.

“And?”

“What’s with all the tension? Jeez. All I was going to ask is if you would sweep the floors Isaac. Derek, the ushers are being tied up in theater 12. Boyd wants you to do a quick run through the men’s bathroom before the next 2 theaters break.”

The werewolf’s heart sank. So much for avoiding cleaning. The other male breathed a sigh of relief as Erica walked out of ear shot. “Usually it’s much worse then that. She can be very intimidating.”

“I bet.” Derek responded as he sulked out of the stands.

“Chin up Derek! It’s probably just a quick sweep through and cleaning up water spots near the sink.”

Isaac’s reassurance didn’t help him one bit. 

The front nine restrooms were alright, just as the cashier said. He pushed the rogue toilet paper into his porter and walked over to the sinks. Little pools of water surrounded them which was a good sign.

People actually washed their hands! One of Derek’s many pet peeves were people who couldn’t be bothered to use soap and water. 

When he walked pass the stand Erica leaned over the counters. “Hey there big stuff, how’s the front nine?” 

“They’re good, I’m heading to the back nine right now.”

The back bar nodded and reached for her mic. Boyd was on the other end and thanked her for the update.

As Derek reached the back nice, a stench hit his nose. It was more of a bitch slap that made him want to curl into a tight ball. 

“What the hell?” 

He muttered to himself as he carefully stepped in. The sinks were decent. Once by one, Derek used the end of a broom to push the stalls open. The men’s restroom only had three stalls. They were all clear. Nothing on the floors either. Derek scratched the back of him and summed it up to a previous guest. 

That was until he stopped at the urinals. “Oh my god!”

Derek rushed out of the bathroom and headed straight for the counter. “Erica!!!! Erica!!!” He shouted repeatedly. Isaac was the first to meet him with worry in his eyes.

“Derek what’s wrong? Is someone hurt?” 

Erica was quickly next to him with the mic in between her fingers. “What is it?”

“Someone left the world’s largest shit in a urinal!”

There was a single guest who was counting her pennies at Isaac’s draw. She didn’t hear Derek’s comment.

Erica snorted, “Seriously? Oh wow.”

The younger werewolf covered his mouth, attempting to hide his smile. “Good find Derek. Erica, I think it’s Boyd’s turn to handle the restrooms.”

She gave Isaac a wide smirk before speaking into the mic. 

“Hey Boyd, the newbie found a fun surprise for you in the back nine. You might want to bring a pair of gloves and the black trash bags.”

On the other end, Derek heard a very long groan followed by several other voices. Apparently, they all took turns cleaning special spills. 

“Head back to the bathroom Derek, Boyd says he’ll meet you there.”

Derek wore a smug face until he reached his destination. He took his last single breath of fresh air before stepping in. Boyd was waiting for him and walked to the utility closest. 

“This is were we keep the gloves, toilet paper, germicide, air freshener and paper towel replacements. Right before Erica called me, a guest walked up and explained it was her dad who did it. She apologized and took him home because he wasn’t feeling well. That leaves us to clean it up.”

He pulled out a small shovel from the closet. “We use this to scoop ‘it’ into the trash bags. There’s a hose out back that we need to spray the shovel down with and then disinfect it. I had to vouch for the shovel. Before we were using paper and worst came to worst, our hands.”

Boyd shivered while cleaning the urinal. “I’m going to take ‘this' to the compactor. All you need to do is grab the germicide and wipe everything down. After that you can leave for the day.”

With a light smile the supervisor left, leaving Derek with the remnants of ‘that’ mess. Piece of cake...


	2. Car Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stiles comes back from vacation and spots a tone figure, semi-nude in the parking lot.

His second week was awkward as fuck. No seriously, what the fuck.

"What the fuck?" Derek questioned under his breath as he listened to the youngest manager at the theater prattled on about the sexiest abs he'd ever seen. he saw in the parking lot.

Backing up to a few hours prior.

Derek was running extremely late to work that Friday morning. Laura and Cora thought it would be funny to take the Camero out to get their nails done mere hours before he had to go to work. He was an opening concessionist and needed to be at the theater in an hour. It was a thirty minute trip. The color red was apparent on his face while he paced back and forth in their living room.

He couldn't take the eyes off the clock. Seriously?! Of course, he could just run to work and be there in split time but that wasn't the point. The point was…well, he didn't actually have one.

While the Camero was his birthday gift, he had to drive Cora to and from school and help with errands when needed. Getting nails done was not an errand.

Light foot steps made there way behind Derek, causing him to release an exasperated sigh.

"Before you say anything, no I don't want a ride from you."

"But-" The voice began before Derek promptly cut it off.

"There's a reason why your license is suspended Peter."

The older Hale tilted his head to the side. "Why nephew, here comes uncle Peter to the rescue in your most dire time of need, and all you can do is mention unnecessary details? Really. It's as if you WANT to be late to work. I mean… if that's what you want." Peter looked down at his nails, smirking. Damn him.

"Fine! Just please put on a shirt or something."

Moments later, the pair sat in Peter's ruby red Mazda 6. Thoughts of death ran through Derek's mind as he sat back in his seat. The still shirtless Peter took off, hitting 70 mph in a matter of seconds.

"PETER SERIOUSLY?! I WANT TO LIVE! I WANT TO LIVE!"

With his claws extended, Derek dug them into the arm rest and they zipped around Beacon Hills' sharpest turns. He was an idiot. Why on god's green earth did he get in a car with Peter Hale? The man was a road demon, straight up Cruella deVille status.

Derek was waiting for the flash of blue and red lights. Sherif Stilinski would pull them over and notice Peter at the wheel. The same Sherif Stilinski that suspended Peter's license in the first place. It was a mystery why Peter didn't let Derek just take his car to work.

With a quick jerk of the wheel, the Mazda made a spinning stop, leaving perfect tire donuts in it's wake. There was no way Peter got him to work with minutes to spare.

"Alright get out wimpy." Peter teased.

The younger werewolf thought it was a trick. They were at a red light. He wasn't going to open his eyes just to squeeze down on them again. Peter released a heavy sigh. He exited the car and made a loop around to open the door on Derek's side.

"Out wimpy."

Slowly, Derek opened his eyes, Sure enough they made it to the movie theater in one piece. He looked up to Peter's shirtless figure.

"You're an ass."

"How else did you think you were going to get to work on time?"

"I could have been a few minutes late!"

"Weeeeeeeell....Hold on...oh shit. Did you pee a little?" The older Hale took a few sniffs before a overly satisfactory grin fell on his lips.

"You so did!"

The younger Hale kicked his legs over the car's side and pushed passed his uncle.

"Oh fuck off."

Peter chuckled while watching his nephew kick up his feet to clock in on time. A blue and black Jeep CJ-5 parked in the nearby lot. A pale, lanky teenager stepped out, obviously ogling the older male's physique. He gave the teen a quick wink before sliding in his car and sped away.

 

The lanky teenager just happened to be Beacon Hills Cinemas youngest manager, Stiles Stilinski. He had been out on vacation for the past few weeks. It would explain why Derek hadn't met him yet.

Stiles obviously took more than a few modest glances at his uncle. It disgusted the younger Hale to the core. Then again, he was always a bit jealous of how toned his uncle was.

"Ok and? Like how well hung was he?" Erika asked inquisitively. She licked her lips while leaning over the counter to hear more of Stiles' tale. Isaac showed vague interest. He and Derek were apparently, the only ones opening the stands.

"Oh my god, Erika! Thirsty much?"

"Yes, and I need something to quench this thirst and flow in me backwards like the Nile."

Isaac's smile started small before his body shook with laughter. He would have dropped the pretzel toppings had it not been for Derek and his reflexes.

"Ok that was disgusting." Derek had heard just about enough out of Stiles Stilinski.

He paused for a moment, there was an echo in his voice. Behind Stiles, Boyd's large figure loomed over the smaller man.

Erika blew a kiss in the supervisor's direction. She gave Boyd a fiesty wink and then proceeded to help with opening.

"That's my uncle. And it makes me shutter to hear anyone talk about him that way."

It was at that time Stiles realized Derek's presence.

"Awwe, Boyd! You didn't tell me we hired newbies."

Stiles gave the werewolf a wide grin as if to make amends. It was odd. Stiles was a human working in a predominately werewolf movie theater. He some how found his way to manager at the ripe old age of 16. The strangest part of it all was the age minimum to even work at the movies is 18 .

There were too many unanswered questions but at that particular moment, Derek didn't care. Opening was his primary concern.

"C'mon Stiles, you need to get caught up for Jurassic World today. Gerald wants to speak to supervisors…"

The human wasn't paying attention to Boyd one bit. His eyes and ears were more focused on the equally as handsome Derek Hale.

"Yummy." He giggled.

Boyd shook his head and took his manager by the collar.

"..and managers. Upstairs, now."

There was little struggle from Stiles. He and Erika exchanged a cute wave that lasted until Boyd made him walk by himself.

"What a weirdo." Derek finally said. It had been on his mind for awhile

"Well…" Isaac began, searching for the right words.

"He's bae, Derek. There will always be an indefinite struggle to come up with the right words that describes Stiles Stilinski. He is the sweetest kid you'll ever meet. He'll give you the shirt off his back if he needs to." Erika replied reassuringly.

"He's also goofy as hell." The younger werewolf chimed in.

"But don't let that fool you. There's a reason he became manager over Boyd. He knows his stuff." Erika continued

"Yeah, so you want to stay on his good side no matter what. It's rare to find someone who will stick up for you against Gerald Argent." Isaac released a small shutter.

Derek took a moment to think while his two coworkers talked among themselves. He flipped the oil switch to on for the popper. Once the kettle was nice and hot, he'd pour in the kernels.

Last week he put butter in before kernels. Worst mistake of his life. There was a mini fire that lasted for a few seconds. It was long enough however, to be a permanent reminder of the proper, popper order.

The openers leaned on various appliances while they waited for the 9 o'clock shifts to roll in. They had a few minutes to spare and spent it on their phones, hiding from the cameras. Keegan Miles, an usher, slantered over to the group. He was human, tall with dark hair and even darker eyes. There was a slight hunch in his back from 24 years of bad posture. Above all, he always wore dark smiles on his face while eyeing Derek.

"Thanks for opening the stands guys. Great job. To bad we're not opening today."

The younger Hale froze in mid sentence. Keegan was one of those types where you could never tell if he was being serious or not. His entire demeanor might have been annoying, but he made for pretty good company.

"Oh shut-up Keegan." Erika eyed the usher. She returned to her phone a moment later, thumbs texting with the speed of light.

"What do you mean Keegan?" Derek asked.

Very rarely did Keegan have something valuable to say. He was real world click bait.

"What? Oh nothing. I was just kidding." He mumbled, still smiling.

Very rarely.

The Hale shook his head and gave the doors some attention. Someone forgot to put the tensile barriers up. He rather be outside then cramped up in the stands. He actually preferred being an usher any day. The urinal incident had become a far distant memory.

"Hey Keegan, let me give you a hand with the tensile barriers. I know Boyd's going to say something about it if we don't do them."

For once, the usher was speechless. Was someone actually offering to help him. That was very rare indeed.

"Sure."

The usher went to place his broom and porter in the front nine support room. He then followed Derek to wheel out the tensile barriers.

When Gerald was opening manager, he made sure the barriers were place in a specific way. He even marked the spots with chalks. All the openers could guarantee they would have to reline the them up if it wasn't done correctly the first time.

Honestly speaking, setting up the barriers was an easy job for Derek. He could pick up four at a time without breaking a sweat. They were heavy and annoying for humans. However, Derek was a werewolf with all the perks.

"So Derek, a little advice I feel like passing on. Only because I think you're an ok guy."

"I guess that's a high compliment coming from you Keegan?"

The usher shrugged, carefully rotating a single barrier on it's bottom to roll it in place. It was all he could handle compared to Derek.

"You'll want to watch out for Stilinski." He smiled, going for another barrier.

Derek crossed his arms to visibly show the level of patience he had for Keegan.

"Ok I'm biting. Why should I watch out for him."

"Because you have muscles."

"What does muscle have to do with anything?" His brown went crooked above the eye.

Keegan shrugged again as he began to push the now empty cart.

"He's a wolf eater."

Derek stopped for a moment, giving Keegan a sideways glance. 

"I'm sorry...what does that even mean?"

The usher scoffed while laying down the final barrier. 

"It means werewolves turn him on, makes him a freak in the sheets, he's willing to get down with a hound. Jaysus, and I was finally warming up to you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight question for my grammar inclined friends, is prattled an actual past tensed variant of prattle? I've seen it both ways and I'm just curious.
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


	3. J-Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning shifts are always boring. Except when they aren't.

June 12th, 2015. A day that would forever be known as J-day to the world. Jurassic World Day. To the concessionist working the theatre, it would be known as D-Day. The day Jurassic World exceeded industry expectations to the nth degree and every movie employee was thoroughly fucked.

The eerie stillness that morning should have been the first tip off. Derek and Isaac were the only ones opening. Guests were still at work and school at 10 am. It would be a complete waste of payroll to have more employees on hand. 

Mabel, an older patron with thinning white hair and a smile that could cure cancer and give you diabetes at the same time, strolled up to the counter. 

“Who are these two handsome men at the register today?”

She was super chatty in the mornings. Derek felt horrible because he was normally a grouch and had very little to say in the a.m. It didn’t stop Mabel from teasing him, or trying to engage him in fun banter. 

“Handsome?” Isaac began. It was his normal routine when he was on drawer with older patrons. 

“Handsome is this guy here.” He smirked, pointing to Derek.

“But me? I’m flat out sexy!”

The old woman trembled into pure laughter. It was as if in an instant, she would break into a million pieces. Derek kept his mouth closed into a thin line. Mabel gave him a quick wink as she began to order.

“Small popcorn, small coffee and I’ll take these Junior Mints.”

“Are you sure Mabel?” Isaac teased. “I have a feeling Mr. Preston wouldn’t like the sound of that.” 

“Oh hush you, hurry up before he gets up here.”

As if on cue, a much older gentleman in high-waisted slacks marched up to the stands. His hair stuck out on the sides and eyes where shielded with ferocious looking eyebrows.

He puffed out his chest and flashed his golden eyes at Derek. The young were rolled his own pair before fetching Mabel’s popcorn.

“You have to be kidding me Kitten. The doctor said no more chocolate.”

Mabel quickly plucked the candy from the shelves to place it in her person.

“Mr. Sourwolf, get a coffee for Mr. Preston as well.” She instructed Derek. He had only seen a handful of humans handle a werewolf like Mabel did Mr. Preston. 

Mr. Preston’s first name was Cornelius. He considered the name embarrassing and refused to be called anything but Preston. 

“I don’t want their coffee. Especially if it’s being served by that guy. He kept a close eye on Derek, watching him scoop the popcorn into the small bag.

“And why didn’t you get the medium popcorn? We get a free upgrade. Hey pup, I don’t want none of that stuff from that batch. Get me the nice warm stuff from the popper!”

Mabel ignored her husband and carefully counted out her change while Isaac beamed at her graciously. Derek on the other hand had smacked the full popcorn bag on the table and threw more kernels into the kettle. 

“Your total is 14.62$ Mabel.” 

She nodded, “I’d like room for cream and sugar. Mr. Preston will take his black.”

“Yes ma’am.” Isaac replied and made his way to the coffee maker.

The air was quickly saturated with the smell of buttered popcorn. Mr. Preston licked his lips, rubbing his palms together. 

“That’s right, the fresh stuff.” He ordered as he watched Derek scoop popcorn into a medium sized bag. The younger wolf made his way back to the counter just as Isaac came with the coffee.

Mabel picked up her change and placed it in Isaac’s hand. 

“We’re going to see the new Jurassic Park movie, did you boys see it yet.”

While Isaac and Mabel talked, Derek and Preston engaged in a full blown staring contest. The younger refused to back down, the elder’s eyes began to water. As a last attempt, he pulled his lower lip over his nose. The straw that broke the camel’s back.

“What the…”

Derek not only blinked, but displayed a large smile. Preston had won this round. Mr. Preston raised his head triumphant, snatching his coffee from the counter.

“Let that be a lesson to you boy. You’re no match for me.” 

He gently grasped his wife by the elbow and lead her off. If he didn’t, they would miss the movie and she would still be chatting away. 

“You two behave now!” she said after them.

There was nothing else to do from that point. The cinema was the only one in a hundred mile radius with an IMAX theatre, that made them a little special. But for the time being, it was deafening silence.

“Well…” Isaac began. He stretched his arms over his head with his torso bent to the side. 

“I almost forgot! You’re in a for a real treat today.”

Derek had learned when Isaac said anything along the lines of, “Treat, special, awesome, wonderful, surprise.” It always entailed in a trap. A horrible trap that he allowed himself to fall into.

“Yeah? I’m listening with eager ears.”

“Yes listen with your wolf ears. Gerald’s daughter is coming in today to take inventory!” His voice was too gleeful, validating Derek’s worried expression.

“I thought Stiles did inventory on Fridays?”

“He does. It’s just recently they’ve been moving him around theaters for training new hires. Mainly, it just gives Gerald an excuse to have her around.”

Time didn’t erase Derek’s uneasiness towards Stiles. The guy was creepy and too forward. Keegan’s words about the human being a “wolf-eater” was still fresh in his mind. 

If anything, Derek welcomed the stranger. He could try and overlook Isaac’s eagerness to have a manager around who wouldn’t harass him on a regular. If he hadn’t threatened Stiles with filing for sexual misconduct, Derek feared it never would have ended. 

————

Guest filed in an out of the theatre without much action. All in all, it was rather boring. The two werewolves passed the time cleaning, stocking the freezer for closing crew, anything to keep themselves busy.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Isaac and… hrm. I don’t actually know your name.”

A slender frame stood adjacent to the two. Her hands rested on her hips and her face wore a wicked smile. Derek felt terribly exposed, even with the crazy clown shirt on.

“Derek Hale. I was hired 3 weeks ago.”

“Oh ok. Nice to meet you. I’m Kate Argent. If I knew a cutie like you was working here I would have put in my transfer sooner.” 

Isaac shifted uncomfortably where he stood?

“Transfer?” He asked meekly, afraid to look Kate in the eye.

“Yes sweetie, transfer. Gerald wants me here so he’s doing the paper work to send Stiles to my theatre in Sacramento. You’ll be seeing this face on the regular.” 

She flashed the young werewolf a stunning smile before turning her attention to Derek. 

“I swear I’ve seen you before though. It’s not like me to forget such a handsome face.”

Derek tried his best at a decent smile. His usual smug face was afraid to surface around Kate.

“I play lacrosse for Beacon Hills. I’m sometimes on the news with my friends after big wins.”

He had no idea why he was pandering to the chilling stranger. It was something about her that made Derek ramble on. It’s was as if he wanted to talk to her.

Isaac could only stare at him, awestruck. Kate took it as a form of flattery and giggled. 

“Of course! Silly me. Well, I’ll let you get back to work. Bye Derek, Isaac.” 

She gave Isaac a smirk that sent a chill down his spine.

“What the hell Derek? Were you seriously flirting with Kate Argent.”

“I dunno. She was being nice…” He shrugged his shoulders before whipping out his phone. “Besides, you made it seem like she was the angel of death.”

“You thought Stiles was creepy?! She’s the very definition!”

“Isaac…you think I’m creepy?”

A teary eyes Stiles stood a few feet away from the stands. He’d stopped by with Starbucks to bring joy to his hard working concessionists. 

“Well do you?!” He asked louder. 

Boyd was behind him in record time, taking the Starbucks drink carrier from the younger man’s hands.

“Chill out and go see Kate. They want to talk about transfer with you.”

With his lip still protruding, Stiles crossed his arms. 

“I’m NOT transferring to Sacramento. I go to school in Beacon Hills. It’d be stupid to transfer my senior year just so Gerald can play favorites in some sick incestuous variety show of fuck feast.”

“Stiles. That didn’t make any sense.” Boyd approached Derek and Isaac, handing them each a mocha frappuccino.

“It made perfect sense to me and that’s all that matters Vernon.” Stiles gave the two in the stands a sideways glare. After all he went through to make sure the drinks didn’t melt too.

“Upstairs Stiles.” Boyd reminded him. 

Defeated, Stiles did as he was told. It was easier than fighting Boyd anyways.

“So you two are pulling doubles? The 3 o’clocks will be here any minute. Do you want to take an hour break or something?”

Derek shrugged while Isaac nodded.

“I don't care.”

“Yes! C’mon Derek, we’re going to need this break.”

“Isaac’s right. It is Friday, but no big blockbusters. Jurassic World did pretty decent yesterday so it might be a little busy. Take you’re drinks and get a breather in.”

To be honest, it didn’t matter to Derek one bit. Even after Erika and Kira took over the stands, he wanted to stay. It was better to work through the day. It was horrible to take a break in the middle of it.

Isaac either didn’t care, or didn’t notice Derek’s displeasure because he was too happy sipping from his blended beverage.

“Let’s go sit in The Spy! I love Melissa McCarthy!” Isaac suggested as he looked at the movie titles and times.

“What? I already saw it and really don’t want to see another guy’s dick on the big screen.” 

Sometimes it was difficult to deal with Derek. Isaac rolled his eyes. He placed his palms on the counter and leaned forward. 

 

“Stiiiiiiiiles!" He called out, "You can’t be mad at me forever!!!”

The manager held a phone to his ear and turned from the two at his counter. They weren’t his favorite people at that exact moment. 

“Can we go sit in the Spy please?” Isaac tried again once Stiles was free from the phone.

“Why do you want to see it? I think it would be too creepy for you two.” His arms were folded over his chest.

“I’m sorry ok? You’re a good creepy.”

“What is a good creepy?”

Derek sighed and headed in the direction of the movie. They would go on like that for awhile with or without his input. If he was being forced to take a break, he was going to take it. He did not want it to include their mindless bickering.

If he knew how serious shit-storm that was to come was going to be, he might have stayed in the movie a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't it be weird for there to be a relationship between Derek and Kate? That was a rhetorical question. And yes it would be weird, no I refuse to do it in my story. But the thought tickles my fancy.
> 
> Thank ya'll for allowing me to vent my work struggles. Jurassic World was by far the worst movie opening for theatres. No one knew it was going to be as big as it was. 
> 
> Have a great day :D

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm not allowed to complain about the horrors of my job on the social media, I will make a fan-fic about it. Up-yours movie industry!!!


End file.
